


Cinco Noches

by Dinosauce99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Background Relationships, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gun Violence, Modern Era, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosauce99/pseuds/Dinosauce99
Summary: Él estaba irremediablemente roto, y ella en su necedad, creía poder sanarlo. Tampoco podía quejarse, dentro de toda su confusión, su química era innegable.(O bien, cuatro veces que Sasuke durmió junto a Sakura, y una vez que debió conformarse con el sofá.)





	1. 12 años

Ambos no tenían nada en común.

No era algo que la parara, a pesar de no tener nada en común Sakura seguía dándole aquellas miradas esperanzadoras y enamoradizas. Por su parte Sasuke sólo entornaba los ojos, hastiado por la constante atención que recibía de parte de toda fémina con la que cruzaba camino. Estaba demasiado atareado con su mera existencia como para tener que lidiar con cualquier otra persona que no fuese él mismo; Era triste, pero podía cargar con ese peso sobre sus hombros por un tiempo más, después de todo, Sasuke era fuerte.

Sakura no lo era.

O al menos esa era la impresión que daba. Solía llorar en los momentos de tensión, dudaba demasiado a la hora de tomar decisiones y parecía insegura con cada movimiento que realizaba.

Habían sido compañeros de proyecto el semestre pasado, y el poco tiempo que compartieron juntos fue suficiente para que lo realizaran; no había manera de que pudieran compartir habitación sin incomodarse. Sakura era demasiado complaciente, Sasuke juzgaba todo un millar de veces. Sakura hablaba de su futuro con pasión y esperanza, Sasuke escupía en cada palabra veneno y odio. Ella le sonreía y él prefería ignorarla.

Así como ignoraba todo aquello que significase un lazo emocional en su vida.

Por lo que, después de tan incómodo tiempo juntos como meros compañeros de clase, Sasuke nunca previó que ella aún así le buscaría por una razón tan estúpida.

—  ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?  —  Gruñó con cizaña, incrédulo ante la inédita petición de la muchacha.

Sí, era bastante popular entre el público femenino, pero no iba más allá de suspiros enamoradizos y largas miradas seductoras. Nunca nadie se dirigía a él con soltura ni familiaridad, la última chica que se le había acercado de esa forma había terminado llorando por sus poco amigables comentarios, (Si es que era una forma de decirle.) Despreciaba cualquier muestra de efusividad y afecto, hacía que su mente divagara a recuerdos indeseables y oscuros, sintiéndose acorralado y totalmente frágil.

No es como que Sasuke tuviera muchos amigos en primer lugar.

—  ¡Ay Sasuke-kun!  — La chica de cabellos rosa rió con dulzura, inconsciente del creciente rubor en sus mejillas.  —  H-hablaba de ir juntos después de clase por un helado, ¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo mucho que hacer, no es que quiera molestarte pero, sería una buena idea para…

Sakura siguió hablando a pesar de que Sasuke no escuchara. El Uchiha reviró los ojos, ignorando completamente la presencia de la parlanchina muchacha a su lado, retomando su camino por los concurridos pasillos de la escuela elemental.

Cielos, ¿Siempre hablaba tanto?

—  Entonces, ¿Qué dices?  — Sakura chilló con emoción, usualmente no podía hablar así de fluído sin ser interrumpida por el Uchiha, quien tenía fama de ser el muchacho más amargado y cortante a pesar de sólo poseer doce tiernos años de edad. A Sakura no le importaba, por el contrario, esa aura de misterio y sombras no hacía más que atraerle infantilmente.

Es que la muchacha ignoraba completamente la verdadera razón de por qué Sasuke Uchiha era así.

Sasuke frenó de golpe, dirigiendo su pesada y oscura mirada hacia la joven que rebosaba de emoción. Suspiró con desgano, de verdad no se encontraba de humor como para lidiar con alguien tan molesta como Sakura.

Para empezar, la chica siquiera lo conocía lo suficientemente bien. Si hubiera prestado atención sabría que Sasuke detestaba los dulces con fervor, que su paladar prefiere lo salado. Sabría lo mucho que le molestaban la demostraciones públicas de afecto y que la idea de ir en una cita con cualquiera no hacía más que espantarle.

Pero siendo franco, ¿Quién se daría el tiempo de conocerle? Espantaba a todos.

Quizás podría haber sido más blando con ella. Sí, Sakura le era una molestia, pero al menos era una molestia aceptable. Ella no se tiraba a su cuello con total comodidad, ni chillaba de emoción con cualquier paso que diera; Y a pesar de ser bastante boba y enamoradiza, al menos Sakura podía entablar una conversación sin entrometer sus sentimientos. Sakura le agradaba, muy a su manera fría y apática, pero le agradaba al fin y al cabo.

Sonrió irónico.

— Vaya que eres molesta…  — Y aún así eso fue lo único que pudo escapar de los labios de Sasuke Uchiha.

El muchacho resopló con fuerza, demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para notar lo mucho que sus palabras podían herir al resto. Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada y el pelinegro pudo notar como sus verdes ojos se inundaban de pesadas lágrimas. Pero no importaba, era un riesgo a tomar cuando se trataba de hablar con alguien como él.

El Uchiha siguió su camino con total naturalidad, dejando a sus espaldas a una destrozada Sakura, presa de las miradas de la mitad de la escuela. De pronto los murmullos resonaron por el pasillo, cada uno narrando la historia a su manera, desde “Sasuke ha llamado fea a Sakura,” hasta “Le dijo que si se le volvía a acercar la golpearía.”

Los niños eran crueles. Sasuke no era la excepción.

Siguió caminando y la situación nunca más resonó en su cabeza.

* * *

Primero hubo oscuridad, luego lo invadió el color rojo. Estaba en todas partes, derramado por el piso, formando grotescas imágenes a sus pies, manchando sus pálidas manos y ropas. Cálida y espesa, resbalando por sus rodillas mientras el olor se apoderaba de sus fosas nasales. 

Dios, nunca podría olvidar ese olor.

Sasuke se reincorporo con lentitud, volviendo a ponerse de pie a pesar de su pésimo estado. La sangre brotaba a borbotones de su ceja y unos cuantos cortes se asomaban en sus frágiles rodillas. Supuso por el creciente dolor de cabeza que ahí es donde había recibido el golpe final, aquél que lo dejó inconsciente en medio de la nada un día viernes por la noche.

Tosió con fuerza ante el creciente dolor en sus costillas.

Ya estaba acostumbrado. Desde el incidente hace ya unos años se había jurado acabarlo, no importaba cuanto Itachi tuviese a su favor, Sasuke acabaría con la vida de su hermano aunque eso lo matara a él también.

Había sido hace cinco años, quizá más. Lo que debía ser una noche tranquila en la residencia Uchiha terminó siendo una carnicería propia de la más horrible pesadilla de una mente enferma. Sasuke lo recordaba con claridad, suponía que jamás podría olvidarlo, ¿Como olvidarlo? Los cuerpos de sus padres desangrándose a los pies de un pálido Itachi, la sonrisa burlona y psicótica que se apoderó del rostro de su hermano al revelar quién había dado el tiro de gracia, la irremediable impotencia de no haber hecho nada...

Itachi escapó, Sasuke vivió con la vergüenza, con la idea de vengarse cada vez más tentadora en su futuro.

Pero era un estúpido, ¿En serio pensó que podía vencerlo? Itachi lo superaba en estatura, fuerza y edad. Bastaron unos cuantos puñetazos para acabar con la así llamada “venganza” del chico; Venganza que concluyó con Sasuke inconsciente, herido y en medio de la nada.

¿Dónde estaba?

El muchacho pelinegro examinó su alrededor con desconfianza. Konoha era, dentro de toda su popularidad, una ciudad mucho más pequeña de lo que aparentaba; Por lo que no podía estar tan lejos del solitario departamento al que llamaba hogar. Continuó su camino de vuelta con total fatiga, pequeños gruñidos de dolor escapando de su boca cada vez que sus pies hacían contacto con el frío asfalto. Agradeció al cielo por la oscura noche que lo envolvía, lo que menos quería en ese momento era atención innecesaria.

Todo estaba bien. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

El tiempo proveía, y él no sabía de qué otra forma sanar.

Tras severos pasos en falso, Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Desconfiado de su dañado sentido de la orientación, no le quedó más opción que recostarse en uno de los fríos asientos de una plaza pública, esperando que el mareo pasara. Consideró dormir ahí mismo, no sería lo más terrible que le pasara últimamente, y la idea de descansar de una vez por todas parecía más tentadora que nunca. Se abrazó a sus lastimadas piernas, recobrando la posición fetal con tal de mantener el calor en la gélida noche. Mañana sería otro día, sus heridas sanarían y de ellas aprendería a no fallar de nuevo. Con cada minuto que pasaba Sasuke sabía que se hacía más fuerte.

Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Y así, cuando por fin sintió un ápice de paz en su magullada alma, fue cuando la sintió.

Oh no.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe.

La muchacha lo observaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, boca abierta y ambas rodillas tocándose en lo que sólo podía entenderse como un total acto de sorpresa. Pasada la impresión, la joven de rosados cabellos dejó caer con presteza el bolso de sus manos y, en un movimiento imperceptible, corrió al lado de un adolorido Sasuke.

Había olvidado por completo que ella vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, por donde él solía encontrarse con su hermano para tratar sus asuntos.

—  ¿Sakura?  — Escupió a duras penas, sin dejar entrever que muy dentro de su alma se alegraba de ver una cara conocida. La chica se arrodilló a su lado, inspeccionando con sus grandes ojos el terrible estado en el que su compañero se encontraba.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada con lentitud mientras se acomodaba lo más lejos posible de su acompañante. Sintió súbita vergüenza al dejar que Sakura lo viese de esa forma tan frágil y enfermiza. Y su vergüenza solía transformarse en ira muy rápidamente, creía que sólo así podía lidiar con sus propias incapacidades, que sólo así podía protegerse.

—  Ay Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasó?  — Concluyó una vez sus grandes ojos hubiesen inspeccionado cada ápice de su cuerpo. Su voz baja y dolida, acompañaba los lentos movimientos de su cuerpo, llevando ambas manos hacia una de sus extremidades con tal de limpiar la sangre que brotaba de ellas.

— Hm.  —  Musitó con pesadez en su garganta, desmedidamente sumido en sí para reconocer su derrota. Alejó su cuerpo errático de las manos de la chica  — No me toques.

— Necesitamos llamar a una ambulancia  — Dijo, ignorando sus advertencias como de costumbre y alcanzando su teléfono celular del bolsillo.

En ningún momento esperó que Sasuke se abalanzaría contra ella, agarrando una de sus muñecas con fuerza mientras su otra mano lanzaba el celular al suelo. Sakura chilló de sorpresa y temor. Y es que en esos momentos la mirada sobresaltada de Sasuke no hacía más que asustarle.

— No.  — El pelinegro advirtió, soltando el agarre de sus manos gradualmente.  — Nadie puede saberlo Sakura. No ahora.

La chica de rosados cabellos frunció el ceño en un santiamén, borrando de su rostro cualquier rastro de maternal aura y reemplazandolo con visible fastidio. 

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Planeas morir en la intemperie?  — Por vez primera Sakura respondió con tal firmeza en su voz.

Sasuke abrió ambos ojos como platos. No acostumbraba que chicas como Sakura le respondiesen así.

—  Hmm… —  Resopló con fuerza. Discutir con Sakura era imposible en ese estado, la chica no hacía más que sacarlo de quicio e incomodar. El creciente dolor de cabeza no le permitió responderle como habría deseado.

Entonces decidió ignorarla.

Sasuke volvió a curvarse de manera dolorosa, escondiendo su torso de la vista de la chica de cabellos rosados, ahí esperó en silencio que Sakura entendiera su visión, que realmente no deseaba compartir su estado con nadie más que él mismo; Suspiró al sentir los pasos de la chica acercarse una vez más, ésta vez tomando asiento a su lado de manera tranquila.

La maldijo, la maldijo a ella y sus malditas ganas de querer ayudarle. Era ridículo pensar que tan efímero acto podría sanarlo, puesto que sus heridas físicas no se comparaban ni en los más mínimo con aquellas de su corazón. Sasuke sabía que para sanar su alma necesitaba de tiempo, tiempo para fortalecerse, tiempo para crecer y enfrentar aquello que le quitaba el sueño. No podía permitirse perder esos plazos en alguien como ella.

Desviando su mirada a sus pies, permaneció quieto

Desgracia fue la suya una vez que pasados considerables minutos, Sakura seguía a su lado, igual de insistente que siempre. El Uchiha suspiró con mesura, podía sentir como su cabeza se llenaba de incontables nuevas preguntas, cada una más incómoda que la anterior.

— ¿Por qué te importa?  —  Dejó escapar en un hilo de voz contra su voluntad. Hundiendo la cabeza tras sus hombros, se estremeció con lentitud. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

Sus ojos chocaron en un movimiento fugaz contra lo de Sakura, y aquellos orbes jade que lo observaban con preocupación parecieron llenarse de total ternura. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban con determinación mientras ladeaba la cabeza, omitiendo lo bizarro de la situación. Sasuke tuvo que cerrar los ojos de inmediato, aquella sonrisa le recordó a aquella de su madre, un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para el momento.

— A alguien tiene que importarle,  — Respondió suavemente, sin ningún rastro de malicia en su voz.

Quiso gritarle con desdén, alejarla con violencia de su situación. Quizás ahí entendería que no era su deber preocuparse, que no tenía por qué perder la felicidad de su vida para tratar con alguien como él. Que no necesitaba su empatía.

— Ah.  — Fue lo único capaz de emitir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, añorando los días en donde le era permitido llorar. La desgracia de Itachi y su familia le había hecho madurar apresuradamente, Sasuke podía recordar con claridad el último día de su infancia, donde todo era risas y juegos; Pero los años habían pasado, y ¡Cielos! No podía permitirse estar triste.

Al menos no enfrente de alguien. Menos de alguien como Sakura.

Sintió caer un ligero peso sobre sus hombros. Alzó la vista confundido hacia ella, descubriendo que la muchacha se había quitado su chillona chaqueta rosa para dejarla sobre el débil Uchiha. Suspiró nuevamente, lamentándose por la prenda ahora arruinada por su sangre y hedor.

Pero a Sakura parecía no importarle, sin dejar de sonreírle permaneció a su lado, acercándose con cuidado a su cuerpo con tal de mantener calor corporal y contacto. Esta vez Sasuke no se alejó, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella con total naturalidad, incapaz de ignorar su calidez.

— Sasuke-kun, si sigues acá te enfermarás.  — Sakura llevó una mano a su hombro, recordándole que estaba a su lado, — Tarde o temprano tendrás que moverte de este lugar, y lo quieras o no, encontraremos atención médica. — Habló una vez pasados considerables minutos en silencio, su vista perdida en los cabellos negros del Uchiha.

Sasuke por su parte alzó las cejas, ya absorto por el ambiente que ambos habían forjado en silencio. Se percató por vez primera en las facciones de Sakura, sus cabellos contorneando su largo rostro, el ceño fruncido y la frente vistosa.

—  Cielos, que molesta eres.  —  Susurró, con un poco más de cercanía que antes, y sorpresa fue la suya cuando en vez de ofenderse, Sakura sólo le sonrió con complicidad.

Y así, Sasuke Uchiha fue capaz de reconocer la belleza en cada rasgo de Sakura Haruno.

—  Bien.  —  Suspiró rendido. Su tono de voz, que usualmente carecía de emoción, se escuchó más vívido que nunca, —  Pero sin hospitales.

* * *

Cuando Sakura Haruno lo había encontrado a medio desmayarse en una solitaria plaza de las afueras de la ciudad, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en el terrible escándalo que todo resultaría. Probablemente la chica llamaría a sus padres y estos últimos a la policía, generando una reacción en cadena de la cual Sasuke llevaba huyendo de hace años. En ese entonces creyó que la interrupción de Sakura sólo significaría más problemas.

Nunca pensó que terminaría entrando a hurtadillas a su habitación, cuidadoso de no alertar a sus padres. Nunca se imaginó compartiendo la misma cama. Nunca pensó que la misma Sakura sería quién sanara sus heridas.

Resultó ser una perfecta cómplice.

— Presiona esto sobre la hinchazón,  — Dijo, guiando el paquete de hielo sobre la herida de su cabeza, haciendo presión sobre la misma,  — Espero no sea una contusión peligrosa. He leído sobre golpes en el cráneo que afectan para siempre el sistema motor.

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches alzó una ceja, dejando su cuerpo caer sobre las excesivas almohadas que decoraban la cama de Sakura. Desde aquella cómoda posición volvió a examinar el cuarto que lo rodeaba. Le era vagamente familiar, el color y el aroma le recordó aquél proyecto en el que anteriormente habían trabajado.

— ¿Leíste?  — Continuó con la conversación por mera educación, en realidad se encontraba totalmente fascinado con la precisión y el orden con el cual Sakura ordenaba sus libros.

Solamente sus libros, el resto de la habitación se encontraba igual de desordenada que la de cualquier preadolescente. Pequeños detalles que consumían la mente del Uchiha, haciéndole sonreír vagamente.

— Bueno, suelo leer de éste tipo de cosas, — Le respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Volvió a sus tareas, demasiado avergonzada para mantener el contacto visual; Se encontraba reordenando un pequeño botiquín de emergencias, aquél con el que había tratado las heridas de Sasuke. —  Cuando me gradúe quiero estudiar Medicina, ¿No te lo había dicho?

Sí se lo había dicho, probablemente en más de una ocasión; Y muy dentro de su egocentrismo, Sasuke lo había ignorado.

—  Ah.

Se recostó en su totalidad, observando como la chica recogía los rastros de gasa sucia y ensangrentada con parsimonia. De aquél ángulo podía notar cada gesto en su rostro, sus cejas confundidas y sus ojos determinados; Sasuke se esmeró en guardar la escena en lo más profundo de sus córneas.

—  Se te da bien.  — Dejó escapar en un suspiro.

Ella lo miró, como si aquellas palabras hubiesen tocado lo más profundo de su alma, derritiéndose ante la callada confesión del Uchiha.

—  Gracias, Sasuke-kun.  — Le dijo, y Sasuke pensó que en ese entonces era imposible ruborizarse más de lo que ella ya se encontraba.

Pero era él quién debía agradecerle, no sólo por el amable gesto que salvó su vida, sino también por la comodidad que Sakura fue capaz de brindarle. No preguntó más de lo necesario, no lo presionó a contarle sobre nada, simplemente lo atendió con una sonrisa, satisfecha con su mera presencia.

Y así era perfecto, porque no habría sabido qué decir si se trataba de recordar a Itachi y lo que le había hecho.

—  Sakura, sobre lo de hoy, nadie debe saber-

—  Nadie debe saberlo, lo sé, lo sé. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. — Dijo, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro por su boca, simulando un cierre.  —  Aunque no se como quieres que sea un secreto con tales heridas.

No es como si muchos preguntaran, realmente.

Dejó de presionar el paño húmedo sobre su frente, el lugar siendo ocupado por las ligeras manos de Sakura, ya sea comprobando el estado de sus heridas o simplemente en un acto de mera ternura, Sasuke no lo sabía, pero de una forma u otra, no le molestaba. La chica de cabellos rosados se reintegró con delicadeza, volviendo su cuerpo hacia la salida de su misma habitación.

Sasuke la miró totalmente ido.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal bondad? ¿Él? Esa misma semana la había humillado con su confesión y de paso la había ignorado hasta olvidarla, cualquiera en su lugar lo habría dejado por su cuenta en la calle, acurrucado dentro de su círculo de odio y perversión, ¡Era lo que merecía por ser… por ser tan molesto! Sin embargo aquí estaba, en su misma cama, compartiendo su calidez y benevolencia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No, no merecía nada de ésto.

— Dormiré en la sala de estar, — Susurró rápidamente, sin darle la oportunidad de protestar ante su decisión — Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, su rostro ruborizado fue lo último visible a sus cansados ojos. Sasuke Uchiha mordió su labio, maldiciendo internamente por su incapacidad de ser elocuente.

— Hm.

Observó el techo de la habitación hasta que el cansancio lo superó, cayendo rendido entre texturas y aromas, que de ahí en adelante, se transformarían en sus favoritos. Y a pesar del cualquier dolor que acribillara su oscuro corazón, por primera vez en años, Sasuke durmió sin tener pesadillas.


	2. 15 años

El sonido del cañón era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquella parte tan alejada de la ciudad.

Sasuke sonrió.

Una vez hubo saboreado el poder en sus manos supuso que nunca más podría ignorarlo, que nunca más podría vivir sin él en su vida. Respiró agitadamente ante el subidón de adrenalina que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y aunque sus extremidades aún temblaban de nerviosismo, hizo lo imposible para aparentar verse lo más tranquilo posible.

— ¡Tienes una puntería espantosa, idiota! — Las desmesuradas risas del chico a sus espaldas le hicieron volver a la realidad, recordándole que no se encontraba del todo solo.

Bajó el arma y recobrando la confianza en sus acciones, se giró lentamente hasta observar a un muchacho rubio de brillantes ojos azules, el cual lo vigilaba desde lejos con una torpe sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ah, lo dices como si tu pudieras hacerlo mejor, torpe, — Contestó de mala gana, así como le era usual cuando trataba con Naruto, su autoproclamado mejor amigo.

El chico de brillantes expresiones volvió a carcajear con serenidad, acercándose a paso confiado hacia el pelinegro.

— Para empezar, siquiera le diste a las latas Uchiha, — Bromeó, arrebatando el arma de las manos de Sasuke y simulando disparar hacia el conjunto de chatarra que habían acordado, sería su blanco. — Ven, mira y aprende.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiese quejarse de la actitud de su acompañante, este ya había vaciado el cañón. El sonido del disparo resonó mucho más fuerte que el anterior, retumbando en sus oídos con fuerza y recordandole su verdadero significado.

A primera vista sólo eran un par de adolescentes metiendose en problemas, viviendo los peligros de la vida y sus excesos. Claro, tenían un arma y jugaban con ella como si de un juguete se tratase, pero al menos no estaban haciéndole daño a nadie... O eso le gustaba pensar, porque muy en su interior Sasuke sabía que esto era mucho más que un juego entre amigos. Desde que había encontrado aquella pistola entre las pertenencias de su fallecido padre, supo que debía aprender a usarla a su favor; y entonces su próximo encuentro con Itachi sería mucho más provechoso que los anteriores, donde su hermano mayor lo había superado solo por fuerza física y tamaño.

Entonces podría ganar.

Tragó saliva nervioso, a pesar de lo fácil que se veía todo en su cabeza, seguía siendo un movimiento arriesgado. ¿De qué valdría tanto esfuerzo si su existencia acababa en vano? Incluso cuando cuando ya había asimilado que acabar con su hermano podría costarle la vida, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse algo mareado ante la idea.

Observó a Naruto fijamente por un corto periodo de tiempo, maldiciendo internamente por su incesante compañía. Nunca estuvo en sus planes generar lazos con nadie, aquello sólo podía significar pérdida y vaya, Sasuke ya había perdido demasiado; Pero ignorarlo le había sido imposible, el rubio parecía estar al pendiente de todos sus movimientos y logros, ansioso por superarlo y ganarse su aprobación. Era casi como estar todo el día acompañado de un cachorro, y uno muy ruidoso.

— ¿A qué debo aprender? ¿A fallar? — El muchacho de ojos obsidiana bromeó de vuelta, señalando como su intrépido amigo había vuelto a fallar el tiro. Sonrió burlón, en cuanto probarse se trataba, siempre terminaban de rivales.

Y aún así no podía odiar a Naruto, simplemente no podía. No sabía si era por el similar pasado que ambos compartían o por lo bien que sus personalidades se complementaban, pero Naruto sacaba lo mejor de él y probablemente fuera el único que lo comprendía a pesar de su constante falta de comunicación. Y a veces Sasuke pensaba que sólo alguien como Naruto, con un corazón tan grande y una cabeza tan hueca, era capaz de soportarlo como amigo.

Suspiró pesadamente frente a ese pensamiento. No era algo que pudiese aceptar todos los días.

— Dame tres tiros más y verás esas latas en el suelo, ¡De veras, eh! — Su amigo rubio se quejaba con diversión, a su paso vaciando el cargador de la dichosa arma que portaban.

— No será necesario. No tenemos tiempo, idiota. — Respondió con aspereza, dando un suave golpe en la espalda de su amigo, esperando desconcertarlo y de paso, borrar aquella insidiosa sonrisa de su rostro.

Naruto lo observó con gracia, recobrando su postura segura y traviesa.

— Lo dices sólo porque sabes que lo puedo hacer mejor que tu — Sasuke reviró los ojos mientras agarraba sus pertenencias del suelo, — ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta prisa por ir a una práctica? Siempre te la pasas peleando con el resto del equipo.

Le hubiese gustado en ese entonces aclarar que poco le importaba el equipo de Baloncesto, que sólo había aceptado ser su capitán para distraerse lo suficiente, que sólo practicaba deportes con tal de entrenar su cuerpo. Todo por un motivo más importante, más oscuro ¿Cómo le revelaba eso a alguien tan susceptible como Naruto? Dentro de toda su amistad sabía que no lo entendería, que todo se resolvería a esa cháchara sentimental que a su compañero rubio tanto lo motivaba, pero que a él apenas lograba conmoverle.

— No me molestaría tanto si hicieran las cosas bien. — Recordó fugazmente aquellas juntas con el equipo, juntas que sólo terminaban en Sasuke indicándole a todos qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Era malhumorado, perfeccionista y apático, pero dentro de toda su imperfección era el mejor jugador que podrían haberse conseguido.

Y es que si iba a hacer algo, lo iba a hacer bien.

Estiró el brazo hacia el rubio muchacho, señalando con la mirada su mano abierta. Naruto entendió la indirecta con facilidad, acercando la calibre cuarenta y cinco a su pecho en un movimiento preocupado e instintivo.

Había sido una mañana rara, el Uzumaki así lo había comprobado una vez vió el mensaje entrante de Sasuke en su celular (Considerando que, muy pocas veces era él quien iniciaba sus conversaciones.) La fotografía del arma había cautivado su interés inmediatamente, la breve explicación del Uchiha había sido suficiente para saciar su curiosidad; Un arma que en un pasado le había pertenecido a su fallecido padre. No tardaron ni una hora en juntarse a las afueras de la ciudad para probar el dichoso aparato.

Naruto podía ser inquieto, infantil y quizá un poco cabeza hueca, pero incluso a sus ojos era obvio que Sasuke tenía intenciones mucho más oscuras que simplemente mostrarle una reliquia familiar.

— Sasuke, yo puedo guardarla, ¿Sabes? — Replicó en un murmuro, atemorizado por las oscuras ideas que podrían estar pasando por la cabeza de quién consideraba, era su mejor amigo.

El pelinegro lo observó descolocado, y es que aún no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le negara sus peticiones. Todo en su vida había sido fácil hasta cierto punto, mucho gracias a su imponente figura y grave discurso. No cualquiera le llevaba la contraria a Sasuke Uchiha.

Entrecerró los ojos con claro cansancio. No estaba listo para tener esta conversación.

— Era de mi padre, Naruto. Es mía por derecho. — Dijo con gravedad, golpeando levemente con su antebrazo el desprotegido torso de su amigo.

— Vale, vale. Sólo no hagas nada estúpido, ¿De acuerdo? — Le respondió tras un breve silencio, sus una vez vívidos ojos azules bañados en un aura de preocupación.

Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar a su padre. En vida Fugaku Uchiha había sido un hombre severo, de mirada cansada y poco afectuosa, alguien constantemente consumido por su trabajo como jefe de policía.

Le resultaba curioso, cómo dentro de toda su experiencia, su padre nunca hubiese sospechado que compartía techo con quién más adelante sería su asesino. Forzó la mandíbula ante ese pensamiento.

En más de una ocasión había admirado el arma de su padre con total fascinación, pasmado por el increíble poder que un pedazo de metal poseía. Aquellas miradas esperanzadoras de niño parecían preocupar a Fugaku, el cual siempre accedía a que tocara el arma mientras “No hiciera nada estúpido”.

¿Qué pensaría de él ahora?

— Hm — Desvió la mirada, dirigiéndose a paso tortuosamente lento hacia la ruta,— Ven, si no tomamos el próximo bus llegaremos tarde.

* * *

Le gustaba el calor que la adrenalina desprendía en su cuerpo, le recordaba que dentro de todo seguía estando vivo, que por sus venas corría sangre y que su corazón no había dejado de latir hace años atrás. El deporte era lo único que parecía despejar su mente, lo único que le hacía olvidar su planificada venganza para centrarse en ser un adolescente común y corriente.

Estaba lejos de ser el mejor, pero para un equipo escolar su habilidad sobraba. Se movía por la cancha techada con rapidez, no perdiendo ni un momento en pases innecesarios o peleas absurdas (Muy para desgracia del resto del equipo.) Su visión no se separaba del balón con facilidad, dándole así, amplia movilidad en el campo de juego.

Fue entonces cuando, por un ápice de segundo, su mirada se despegó del balón para dar con un vibrante color rosáceo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el suelo.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

— No pensé vivir para ver este día, ¡El gran Sasuke Uchiha tropezando con sus propios pies! ¡Debo estar soñando! — Escuchó la voz de Naruto aproximándose y al resto del equipo carcajear a sus espaldas. — Más cuidado para la próxima. — Su rubio amigo dijo ya más calmo, tendiendole una mano en ayuda.

Observó a Sakura por sobre el hombro, esperando que la muchacha no hubiese visto el bochornoso espectáculo.

— Hn, — Masculló de mala gana, ignorando por completo el brazo extendido de Naruto y levantándose por su cuenta. — No debiste haberme dado ese pase, idiota.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos como plato, pasmado por la incoherente respuesta del Uchiha.

— Ah, ¿¡Cómo es esto mi culpa!?

Antes de poder recalcar sus obvios fallos sintió como un paso lento se acercaba a ellos con naturalidad, las suelas de los zapatos rechinando en el brillante piso de madera.

— Muy bien chicos, suficiente por hoy. No quiero verlos peleados para el próximo partido,— El entrenador de cabellos plateados interrumpió, alejando por los hombros a ambos jóvenes,— Ya saben como eso termina.

Sasuke inspeccionó sutilmente a Kakashi Hatake, el entrenador del equipo; Un hombre joven cuya personalidad asemejaba a la de un cansado anciano, siempre demasiado distraído y cansado por el sendero de la vida. A pesar de su tranquila personalidad, Kakashi resultaba ser un espléndido jugador y estratega, dándole por merecido su puesto de instructor. Fuera de todo eso, el hombre parecía ser bastante cercano con el equipo, Sasuke recordó con un escalofrío en su espina la vez que el susodicho le había aconsejado en sus problemas con Itachi.

Requería cierta valentía tratar esos temas con él, y aunque Sasuke siquiera quiso responderle, sin duda desde entonces comenzó a guardarle un gran respeto.

Algo de estima, quizás.

— ¡Es él quién empieza! — Chistó el joven rubio, intentando liberarse del agarre con movimientos claramente exagerados.

Sasuke reviró los ojos ante el acto, y muy para su sorpresa Kakashi pareció hacer lo mismo. Llevó ambas manos a su cintura, observando ya más relajado la situación a su alrededor; el equipo se había dispersado hacia los camarines, Naruto protestaba incansablemente antes los sordos oídos de su entrenador y una cuarta figura se acercaba peligrosamente a su territorio.

El Uchiha pudo jurar que Sakura tenía su vista posada en él, acto que le hizo desviar la mirada naturalmente, negándose el verla a la cara.

No después de lo que pasó.

— No des una mala impresión Naruto, tenemos público, — Kakashi exclamó con tranquilidad, abriendo paso a la sonriente chica que los observaba con ternura

— Ah, Sakura-chan.

Frunció el ceño ante el honorífico, vagamente sorprendido por la enorme cercanía que tanto su mejor amigo como Sakura demostraban al conversar, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se conocían? A sus ojos los años pasaban relativamente rápido, y aquella noche que pasó en el cuarto de la chica parecía tan cercana que le resultaba shockeante.

Tres años es demasiado tiempo ignorando a una persona, concluyó.

Haciendo caso omiso a los saludos de la chica, Sasuke Uchiha siguió su camino hacia los vestidores con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Dejando su cuerpo reposar bajo las gélidas aguas de las duchas, el muchacho esperó pacientemente el estar solo. Restregó su cuerpo con torpeza y lentitud, ansiando que el afamado baño vaciara su mente de los inquietantes pensamientos que lo acechaban.

Pero nada pasó.

Concluyó entonces, que no podía seguir ignorándola por más tiempo, menos ahora que arriesgaba la luz de un nuevo día con cada una de sus acciones. Y es que en verdad le agradaba Sakura, muy a su manera.

Le gustaba pensar que quizá, si la muerte no hubiese manchado su historial, quizá habrían sido mucho más cercanos. Probablemente respondería a sus saludos sonriente, o la acompañaría a comer helados después de la escuela, (Por mucho que él detestara el sabor.) Pero el destino lo había hecho un vengador, y no podía distraerse con la mera ilusión de romance; Y de la misma forma en que Sasuke merecía su venganza, Sakura merecía su felicidad.

Y junto a él jamás podría tenerla.

Golpeó la pared ante aquél pensamiento. Agobiado porque ni el dolor del golpe ni la incomodidad de la ducha eran suficientes para calmar sus primigenios instintos.

Chistó ante la incomodidad en su entrepierna.

Quizá en otro tiempo, en otra vida, quizá entonces pueda ser feliz.

Dejó su tortuoso ritual una vez sintió nadie más se encontraba en los vestidores. Saliendo del cubículo con nada más que una toalla amarrada a su cintura, Sasuke se concentró en vestirse, omitiendo cualquier pensamiento que le hiciera dudar una vez más.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la pesada mirada de Naruto a sus espaldas, observando gélido y pasmado, ansiando respuestas frente a su tan repentina desaparición.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — Habló primero, concentrando su mirada en las zapatillas que pretendía abrochar.

Naruto alzó una ceja sorprendido. En sus años de amistad Sasuke nunca fue conocido por romper el hielo, muy por el contrario, el Uchiha parecía disfrutar de aquellos fríos y largos silencios.

— ¿Te refieres a Sakura-chan? — Preguntó el rubio tras analizar la situación; un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte del pelinegro le dijo suficiente, — ¿Qué no es obvio? Vino a verme en acción. — Bromeó.

Si había algo que a Sasuke le irritaba, era sin duda, la elocuencia de Naruto.

— Idiota.

Una vez hubo alistado sus ropas, el Uchiha tomó sus pertenencias con destructiva calma. Le dió la espalda a su amigo, tal como lo hacía siempre que la situación lo superaba, cuando sus sentimientos confundidos salían a flote sin ningún otro ánimo que no fuese destruir. Ya era una costumbre, el alejarse; Y Naruto no era ajeno a ello, sintiendo día a día como su mejor amigo se sumía en profunda oscuridad, y él no pudiendo hacer nada más que observar.

Agarró el hombro de Sasuke una vez éste comenzó a alejarse de él, obligándole así a detenerse y mirarlo a los ojos.

— Quedamos de salir por algo de comer, — El rubio se explicó rápidamente, muy para la molestia del Uchiha; El cual pasó de mirarlo con desgano a consumirlo con la mirada más terrible que podía darle.

¿Acaso estaba celoso?

— Sabes, no soy un hombre que guste de compartir. — Rió con ligereza, intentando alivianar la situación con su carisma, — Puedes venir con nosotros, claro, si quieres. — Naruto ofreció con sinceridad, ansioso de gozar de la compañía de las dos personas que más apreciaba.

Por otro lado, Sasuke suspiró. Aferrando sus pesadas manos a su bolso y sintiendo tras la áspera tela, la silueta del arma que una vez perteneció su padre.

Entonces supo que ese iba a ser el día.

— Tengo cosas que hacer.

  
  


* * *

Odiaba su hogar. 

No por los sentidos habituales, el lugar era lo suficientemente espacioso para alguien de su edad y no le guardaba ningún recuerdo particularmente negativo. Un departamento de un ambiente que sabía, cualquier joven de quince años ansiaría poseer para sí sólo.

Pero él no.

No era problema del piso; Fue lo que pudo conseguir con el dinero heredado de sus padres, (O al menos la ración que su tío Obito administró en su nombre.) Debía estar agradecido, de no ser por la amabilidad de aquel bizarro y lejano familiar Sasuke estaría a merced de los servicios estatales, y lo que menos necesitaba era crecer en un maldito orfanato. A cambio, sólo debía lidiar con las visitas mensuales de Obito, al cuál le bastaba ver el estado del departamento para marcharse sin chistar.

El cuál recordó, no se había hecho presente éste mes… ni el anterior.

El muchacho respiró con fuerza, “Quizá se ha olvidado,” concluyó, terminando de beber de su té.

No había comido, sabía que si lo hacía vomitaría y arruinaría su plan. Concentrado en no hacer el ridículo, Sasuke dejó de lado la taza para observar el reloj.

17:43 pm.

Todo listo.

Revisó por vigésima vez su bolso de mano, dentro de él reposando el arma que acabaría con sus pesadillas, a su lado una botella de agua y al subsiguiente, un libro cuya portada no distinguía con ciencia cierta.

Alzó una ceja, curioso, ¿En qué momento había dejado aquél libro ahí? Entonces, tomando asiento en su cama, se dispuso a ojear el tomo. Al abrirlo un pesado olor a perfume y polvo se apoderó de sus fosas nasales, recordándole no sólo su contenido, sino que también su procedencia. 

Debió haber sido a principios del año pasado cuando encontró a Sakura leyéndolo a las afueras de su salón.

Recordaba verla concentrada en el tomo de anatomía, su nariz arrugada ante la duda y el cabello rosa cayéndole por los costados; Sasuke tuvo que alejarse a paso rápido cuando le descubrió mirándola, un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿Por qué se estaba cuestionando ahora? ¡No!

Hundió las uñas de sus manos sobre la portada de cuero que recorría el libro, seguro que tan fuerte agarre dejaría permanentes marcas en su fachada. El muchacho gruñó con pesadez, escondiendo la cabeza tras sus hombros.

Ella había sido extremadamente amable con él, él, que no conocía más que aspereza y crueldad en la vida. Demasiado herido para perdonar, demasiado frágil para olvidar.

Totalmente descompuesto.

En cada sueño que no terminaba en tragedia (Los menos frecuentes y los más placenteros) estaba ella. Con cada movimiento evocando una sonrisa; Manos suaves curando las gorgoteantes heridas con ternura. Entonces Sasuke despertaba agitado, aquella calidez demasiado foránea y peligrosa para el inestable adolescente.

No podía arriesgarse (Por mucho que quisiera).

Intentó odiarla, remorderle sin razón e incluso ignorarla; Pero ella siempre estaba ahí, sonriéndole a quién no quería sonreír.

Su creciente relación de amistad con Naruto no ayudaba en lo absoluto, verlos reír y pasear por los pasillos de la escuela no hacía más que generarle pesadas náuseas; Demasiado orgulloso para admitir que, muy dentro de sí, le habría gustado acompañarlos.

Arrojó el libro de vuelta al maltrecho bolso.

Entonces llegó a una conclusión.

Le devolvería el libro y entonces se despediría, corto, sencillo y preciso. Bastaba verla una vez más antes de desaparecer por seguro de éste mundo.

Su única y bizarra forma de despedirse.

* * *

Llegar al hogar de Sakura no había sido un problema, durante los últimos años había tenido pesadillas frecuentes en las cuales buscaba refugio en ese lugar. Un sitio alejado y sencillo que claramente contrastaba con el centro de la ciudad, lugar donde su propio departamento se encontraba. Concluyó que se trataba de esas casas humildes, reservadas para padres de familia, niños traviesos y un perro que cuide la blanca cerca.

Nada de lo que él tuviera, después de todo.

Tocó el timbre con parsimonia, rogando que el tiritar de su mano fuese lo suficientemente sutil para que ella lo ignorase, ¡Oh, a quién engañaba! ¡A su lado podía ser de todo menos sutil!

No debió haber venido.

Aferró su bolso cerca de su pecho, sintiendo tras la delgada tela el contorno del arma junto al libro, ambos restregandose sonoramente en su depósito; Demasiado nervioso por el sonido, Sasuke ignoró completamente el hecho de que quizá Sakura no se encontraba sola en casa. Quizá le abriría su padre, quizá su madre, Y el Uchiha sabría entonces que nunca más podría mirarlos a los ojos.

No con tales pensamientos devorando su psiquis.

Pero para su suerte, ella respondió al llamado. Ambos ojos jade abiertos como platos ante tan bizarra irrupción.

Pensó en saludarla y explicarle la situación a detalle, quizá hasta en pedirle perdón por su pésimo comportamiento en las últimas semanas; Pero en su lugar, Sasuke obedeció a su más primigenio instinto, alzando la mano con nula expresión en su rostro.

— Ten, — Dijo extendiendo el libro hacia ella, sin siquiera darle un minuto para procesar la información. — Te pertenece.

Sakura enrojeció como un tomate, comenzando a titubear vagamente ante el sorpresivo acto del Uchiha; El mismo chico que la evitaba hace sólo unas horas atrás, el mismo chico que renegaba de ella con sólo una mirada, el mismo chico que a pesar de todo lo que intentaba aparentar, siempre la buscaba en sus momentos más difíciles.

Ese fue el primer indicio de que algo no estaba bien.

— Ven, ven, pasa. — Su voz tembló en anticipo, recordandole al chico lo shockeante de su visita — Mis padres están en sus trabajos, no hay de qué preocuparse, Sasuke-kun — Insistió al ver el semblante inexpresivo del joven.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos, pero tras un largo silencio, Sasuke Uchiha ingresó a la residencia Haruno sin ningún otro propósito que el de largarse de ahí lo antes posible.

Pero antes debía escucharla.

— Gracias Sasuke-kun. Pero no era necesario, — Confesó, sus ojos escapando hacia la estantería con grandes enciclopedias reposando en el living de su casa — Quizá siquiera lo terminaste…

El pelinegro tardó su tiempo en responder, observando ávidamente hasta el más recóndito espacio a su alrededor. Pensó entonces que la idea de volver a vivir en una casa junto a su familia era lo que más extrañaba después de sus mismos padres.

Le resultaba extrañamente cómodo, pero muy a su pesar, no podía conformarse con tal confort

— No podía esperar, — Respondió inquieto, mirada expectante y corazón acelerado; Fue entonces cuando supo que tan sencilla situación lo estaba superando. Apretando el maltrecho bolso aún más a su pecho, se dió vuelta con ansiedad— Debo irme.

Fue tal el movimiento de la chica, que sorpresivamente ni la espalda alcanzó a darle; Con un ímpetu sobrehumano, Sakura jaló de su muñeca hacia su propia dirección, recordándole lo mucho que le superaba en fuerza física. De una forma u otra, el joven Uchiha terminó colisionando contra su figura, el delgado bolso de lino siendo lo único que separaba sus cuerpos.

Eso y el arma calibre cuarenta y cinco.

— ¡Espera! — Sakura abrió ambos ojos con desconcierto, y Sasuke pudo jurar que en ellos vio un tono de total desilusión.

Fue entonces que con tan ligero cambio en su mirada, asumió que Sakura descubrió su plan sin siquiera hablarle. Era natural en ella el atar los cabos sueltos, y no le era de extrañar que Naruto le hubiese contado del arma. Sasuke masculló con amargura, volviendo a acercar su bolso a sí mismo, como si el acto de algo sirviese.

Sorpresa fue la suya cuando Sakura ignoró aquél movimiento, y muy para su confusión, la pelirosa continuó con su cháchara como si nada hubiese pasado.

Quizá, después de todo, aún no se daba cuenta.

— Es raro, verte acá después de lo - ¡Raro bueno! ¡Es algo bueno! ¡No me refería a-! ¡Agh, yo y mi bocota! — Prosiguió bajo su misma confusión, soltando ligeramente el agarre con el que le mantenía la muñeca.

Mientras Sakura persistía con su balbuceo, el Uchiha se alejó instintivamente, no dispuesto a correr ningún contratiempo ante su plan. Ya no importaba el despedirse, concluyó que si lo hacía nunca podría dar un paso hacia afuera. Debía salir de ahí en cuanto antes.

— No debí venir. — Soltó tajante, esperando que su frialdad alejara a la chica como pasaba de costumbre.

— ¡No! — Negó desesperada, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no sorprender a alguien tan literal como Sasuke. — Es decir, si no hubieras venido, ¿Quién me habría devuelto mi libro favorito?

Sasuke alzó una ceja, volviendo los ojos entre Sakura y su estantería con miles de libros iguales.

Sí, claro.

— Ah, — Dudó momentáneamente, repasando el plan una y otra vez en su cabeza. — Tengo prisa.

Sin antes dar un paso, volvió a sentir cómo le agarraban de la muñeca. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la preocupada muchacha sólo para encontrarse con sus grandes ojos jade inspeccionandole con total desesperación.

Fue entonces como notó que su mirada se alternaba entre sus ojos y su bolso. Ella lo sabía, no había duda de ello.

— ¿Prisa? — La muchacha rió, intentando distraer al pelinegro con falsa modestia, — Si me esperas un poco puedo acompañarte, sólo déjame ir por m—

— No lo entenderías. — La interrumpió con firmeza.

Y una vez soltándose una vez de su agarre, Sasuke Uchiha caminó con severidad hasta el dintel de la puerta dispuesto a no ver a Sakura Haruno nunca más.

Estaba bien, no es como si ella lo necesitara en su vida después de todo. El alcanzaría su venganza y ella seguiría con su existencia; Y la vida por muy cruel que fuese, encontraría la forma de abrirse paso hacia el futuro. Un futuro que estaba mejor sin él.

— Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo… Puedo hacerlo, Sasuke.

Paró de golpe ante el suave tono de su voz conmovida. Ella tenía ese efecto en él, ese poder de detenerlo cuando estaba a punto de hacer una tontería. Recordó entonces las muchas noches que pasaron hablando del tema, cómo ella a pesar de su incesante curiosidad nunca habló de la situación con su hermano, esperando pacientemente a que fuese él quien le contara; Recordó el día en que le contó todos sus recuerdos (Incluso aquellos que le quitaban el sueño) y muy para su sorpresa, ella sólo atinó a abrazarle mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Nunca lo juzgó.

Quizá entonces, si podría entenderlo.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Habló tras un largo silencio, más aún dándole la espalda a la muchacha de rosados cabellos.

— Ayudarte.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez. No quería su lástima.

— ¿Qué te ha contado ese idiota? — Se giró con fuerza, acercándose a la muchacha a paso marcado y que a cualquier otra persona le asustaría. Ambos ojos ardiendo bajo la pesadez de su entrecejo.

Sabía que no podía confiar en Naruto, el rubio se preocupaba demasiado. Probablemente había ido a contarle del arma de su padre a Sakura, advirtiéndole que mantuviese un ojo en él.

No entendía esa insana obsesión que tenían con su persona, ¡Era su vida! ¡Si el quería terminarla era su decisión! ¡Él no había pedido que se preocuparan por él!

Si salía vivo de ésto, golpearía al rubio hasta que sus nudillos sangraran.

— Eso no importa. Me preocupas Sasuke, ¡Nos preocupas! Puedo verlo. — Negó Sakura, haciendo caso omiso a las acusaciones del pelinegro.

Tomándola de las muñecas antes de que pudiese detenerlo, Sasuke se paró frente a ella. — Nadie puede hacer nada Sakura, nadie. — Dijo con furia, pero Sakura pudo jurar que en aquellas palabras predominaba la tristeza — Sólo yo.

Se observaron por largos segundos, sólo las respiraciones agitadas audibles en la espaciosa sala de estar.

— No deberías cargar con ese peso, Sasuke. — Dijo entonces, la dulzura volviendo a predominar en su voz.

Yo puedo ayudarte a cargarlo.

— No, — Concluyó, acercándose peligrosamente al espacio personal de la chica, a este paso acostumbrado a su incesante forcejeo. La observó con lástima, quizá en otra ocasión, en otra vida las cosas serían distintas. — Soy un vengador, Sakura. La vida me hizo un vengador.

Sasuke la soltó, y demasiado anonadada ante tales desgarradores palabras Sakura se limitó a verlo alejarse hacia el dintel de la puerta. 

— ¿A qué cuestas lo eres?

Apretó el bolso junto a su pecho. La venganza lo era todo.

— Adiós Sakura.

Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera girar el seguro, sintió como un par de cálidos brazos lo agarraban por la espalda; No en un agarre agresivo, siquiera sintió un ápice de malicia en él, se trataba de un abrazo puro y desesperado, de aquellos que ansiaba recibir cada día que llegaba a su solitario departamento.

Los brazos de Sakura lo rodearon con delicada firmeza, lo suficientemente fuerte para recordarle su posición. Le recordó su niñez y los suaves abrazos de su madre, así como los recios (Y escasos) abrazos de su padre. Le recordó que a pesar de todo, podía relegar su peso en alguien más.

Que ella lo acompañaría en ésto, que tenía su espalda asegurada.

Dejó caer el bolso ante la cálida sensación creciente en su barriga, sintiendo cómo poco a poco sus piernas se hacían débiles y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Después de todo sólo era un niño.

— Si te quedas serás feliz. Te haremos feliz. — Sakura habló a su oído con una voz temblorosa, revelando que de igual forma estaba llorando. Repitiendo una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratara, la chica de cabellos rosas lo envolvió en sus brazos, apoyándolo en su hombro y recordándole que de ahora en adelante, no estaría solo.

Diciéndole justamente lo que quería oír.

— Lo prometo.

Encontraría su venganza de otra forma, una forma que no involucrara su sacrificio (Ya sea físico como mental.) Ellos le ayudarían, se lo prometía reiteradas veces mientras Sakura acariciaba su cabello.

Y confiaba en ella.

Entonces ahí, aferrado a su suave cuerpo fue que Sasuke Uchiha realizó que quizá después de todo, merecía ser feliz.


	3. 16 años

Era una persona algo despistada, pero nunca desorganizada. Comprometía su agenda conforme a sus necesidades personales y académicas, y por imposible que sonara, a sus jóvenes dieciséis años ese método le había funcionado de maravilla.

Muy a su pesar, había convertido de su organización en una cómoda rutina. Una rutina dónde debía dividir sus estudios contra su vida personal, dejándole muy pequeños intervalos en los que podía hacer algo que le gustase y de paso, la relajara.

Por eso, cuando descubrió que cada martes por la tarde el equipo de basketball practicaba hasta larga noche, no dudó ni un segundo en sacrificar unas cuantas horas de sueño por algo de tiempo de calidad junto a sus amistades.

Junto a él.

Sakura hundió su cabeza en ambas manos, sus mejillas ardiendo ante sus recuerdos. Golpeó severas veces su frente, ¡No sólo lo hacía por Sasuke! No, claro que no; Naruto era su amigo de igual forma, y si bien el rubio tendía a sacarla de sus casillas Sakura sabía que daría su vida por la del cabeza hueca Uzumaki. También estaba Lee, el cuál a pesar de su bizarra apariencia siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, de igual forma-

¡Agh!

¿A quién engañaba? Claro que era por él…

Sakura Haruno abrazó sus rodillas, demasiado cansada para fingir desinterés por el joven Uchiha. Cerrando los ojos con templanza evitó así cualquier mirada de curiosidad, retomando el lugar que siempre solía ocupar dentro de la cancha techada en la segunda fila de las gradas principales.

¿Por qué demoraba tanto? No era usual, y si bien Naruto solía tomarse su tiempo en aparecer, Sasuke podía estar horas antes de dar por empezado el entrenamiento esperándola, siempre puntual en su presencia. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las cortas pero concisas charlas que habían tenido en esos intervalos de tiempo.

Recordaba claramente la sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha al verla cada día. Sútil y vaga, pero estaba ahí. Pequeños detalles como esos evidenciaban su cercanía.

Pero hoy, bueno, hoy por alguna razón él siempre puntual jóven siquiera se había presentado a aquellos cortos encuentros.

Revisó su celular por lo que parecía ser la sexta u octava vez en quince minutos, actualizando constantemente sus redes sociales y esperando que el brillo de la pantalla se llevase consigo el lento pasar del tiempo. Nada.

Mordió su labio inconforme. ¿Desde cuándo era víctima de tanta indiferencia? ¡Y es que siquiera Naruto se había dignado a aparecer! Sintió lo incómodo que resultaba ser la única chica en la concurrida práctica, pero sin ellos simplemente no era lo mismo.

Tecleó rápidamente hacia el atolondrado rubio, teniendo en claro por experiencias previas que el Uchiha siquiera usaba su teléfono como pisapapeles.

Nada nuevamente.

Resopló a los rosados cabellos de su frente, ¿Acaso la estaban ignorando? Se ocupó en registrar los antiguos chats por inercia, sin siquiera darse cuenta que una larga sombra se acercaba peligrosamente a su lugar.

— No deberías usar tu celular durante clases, ¿Eh, Sakura? — Una grave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó hacia arriba con grandes ojos sorprendidos, topándose en su lugar con un hombre enmascarado cuyos cansados ojos eran atravesados por el tiempo y una larga cicatriz. — Oh, hola.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — Dijo sorprendida, guardando rápidamente el aparato entre sus pertenencias y fingiendo inocencia, — ¡No se aparezca así como así! —Rió una vez más relajada. Kakashi Hatake era el entrenador del equipo, probablemente el docente más relajado de toda la escuela, y si bien su presencia inspiraba de todo menos temor, Sakura insistía en no faltarle el respeto, —¡Además siquiera estoy en su clase!

— Oh, ¿No lo estás? Vaya, — El hombre rió, tomando asiento con cuidado junto a ella, — Creía que sí, siempre te veo en las prácticas.

La chica enrojeció por completo, evitando la divertida mirada del hombre de blancos cabellos. Intentó excusarse avergonzada, más de su boca sólo salieron oraciones sin completar.

— Tranquila, no soy quién para juzgar.

El profesor pareció sonreír bajo la máscara, revelando con aquél gesto la cómoda cercanía que compartía con el resto de los alumnos, una actitud que lo había hecho cercano al pequeño grupo de amistades de Sakura; La pelirosa concluyó que si bien Kakashi Hatake parecía ser el docente más agradable de la secundaria, esto era porque el pobre hombre era el menos capacitado para enseñar.

Y es que la mayoría del tiempo sólo prestaba atención al pequeño libro que siempre llevaba consigo, ignorando por completo que más de una docena de adolescentes dependían de sus enseñanzas para aprobar el año.

Aunque bueno, no es como si deportes fuése la clase más compleja del mundo.

Sakura hizo un puchero ante aquel pensamiento, desviando la mirada hacia su celular con tal de cambiar el tema. Por su parte Kakashi había concentrado toda su atención en el pequeño libro que arrastró de su bolsillo, tal y como la joven lo había predicho.

— Pareciera que no llegarán. — Dijo una vez el silencio fue demasiado para su gusto, repasando una y otra vez la foto de perfil que compartía con el rubio Uzumaki y el estoico Uchiha.

— Ah. — Le respondió sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla, acto que ya le era una costumbre de tantos años hablando con Sasuke.

Recordó entonces el día que tomaron aquella foto, un sábado cada vez más lejano en el que compartieron lo que Sakura llamaría la tarde más feliz de su vida. Le era imposible olvidar las conversaciones y bromas compartidas, una de las pocas ocasiones en que había visto a Sasuke actuar como un jóven de su edad.

El pensamiento no podía llenarla de más nostalgia. ¿Por qué no podían ser siempre así de felices?

— Va a ser difícil.

Sakura abrió ambos ojos verde cuál jade ante la sorpresiva intromisión de Kakashi.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Habla de la temporada? — Parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando asimilar lentamente la abrupta detención de su silencio, — ¡Ay ese Naruto! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirle que no falte a los- — Alzó la vista hacia Kakashi, cuyos ojos cansados parecieron resplandecer de lástima, fue entonces cuando supo que él sabía algo que ella no.

Tragó saliva lentamente

—Esto no es sobre la temporada, ¿Cierto?

Kakashi ahogó un sonoro suspiro dejando por fin de lado su lectura, giró todo su cuerpo en dirección a la joven y antes de que ésta pudiese chistar, el hombre ya había llevado una pesada mano a su hombro, aferrándose con mediana fuerza y claramente algo asustado por su pronta reacción.

Kakashi no era un hombre de pensar mucho sus palabras, en muy pocas ocasiones su habla reflejaba lo que realmente pensaba, por lo que el tacto nunca fue uno de sus fuertes. Sin embargo frente a Sakura por primera vez eligió sus palabras con la mayor delicadeza posible.

— Escucha, Sakura. Nunca he sido bueno con éstas situaciones, — Aclaró su garganta repetidas veces mientras su mirada se centraba una vez más en la concurrida cancha, — Pero debes tener en claro que, pase lo que pase, nada habrá sido tu culpa.

De repente sintió el corazón en la garganta, oscuras imágenes de las más terribles situaciones apoderándose de su mente, Sakura pudo jurar que de un momento a otro su cabeza comenzó a sentirse más liviana, débil.

— ¿M-mi culpa? Kakashi-sensei — Balbuceó incrédula, sin querer hacer un escándalo sólo se limitó a ladear la cabeza, lista para recibir aquella noticia reveladora, — ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Antes de que el enmascarado pudiese decir algo, el vibrante tono de la música de ringtone aplacó todos sus pensamientos, el celular resbalando de sus manos culpa del sudor; Sakura no podía entender por qué de todas las personas Hinata la llamaría en éstos momentos. Compartió una mirada con el profesor, cuyos ojos señalaban la pantalla del celular de la forma más cómplice posible.

Y entonces antes de contestar, pudo jurar haberle escuchado decir...

— Es difícil, ¿Sabes? amar a alguien que está roto

Nada la había preparado para lo que escucharía, para lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

No supo cómo llegó en tan poco tiempo, pero lo hizo.

Se encontraba totalmente perdida y desconcertada, los crecientes latidos de su corazón delataban la enorme ansiedad que sentía en lo más profundo de su estómago. Sentía que lo más mínimo la haría llorar, que lo más pequeño sería capaz de cambiarlo todo. 

Y así sería.

Si así se sentía ella, que sentirá él.

Itachi había muerto esa misma mañana, en un mundo frío y distante que parecía haberlo olvidado desde niño. Solo y a la vez rodeado de personas que creía conocer, su corazón había dejado de latir; El déficit cardiaco que nunca quiso tratar, agravado por la neumonía y el mal hábito de fumar que había adquirido en los últimos años acabaron con su vida, (Sakura no podía evitar pensar que fue la tristeza aquello que acabó con sus ganas de seguir vivo.).

A principios de años la tensa situación se había esclarecido, y gracias a una nueva investigación al caso de los Uchiha y su inminente genocidio, se concluyó que el primogénito del clan no había sido quién acabó con la vida de sus pares, muy por el contrario, fue él que al tratar de hacer algo terminó siendo inculpado.

Sakura negó lentamente mientras apresuraba el paso en dirección a la nueva residencia Uchiha, no podía evitar pensar, ¿Si eso era cierto, por qué Itachi nunca se manifestó en contra de su encierro? ¿Por qué nunca dijo algo?

Habría sido difícil de presenciar, sin duda, cuando el verdadero responsable era Obito Uchiha, un familiar lejano capaz de ensuciar sus manos con tal de dar con la fortuna de la rama principal. Obito lo había amenazado con acabar con Sasuke si la verdad salía a la luz, e Itachi con tal de proteger a su hermano era capaz de todo.

Itachi había escapado de su condena en el centro juvenil, y a su corta edad fue capaz de hacerse miembro de Akatsuki, una banda criminal conocida en el estado, que si bien usualmente no apuntaba a ser más allá de traficantes y malandros, tenían suficiente poder para proteger al joven Uchiha y a su hermano desde las sombras.

Sakura no podía dejar de imaginar lo difícil que era, proteger a tu familia de la misma. Se sintió asqueada por Obito y su plan, asqueada por el dinero y las corporaciones; Más su alivio fue grande cuando supo que había sido encerrado, e Itachi liberado en cuanto el juicio hubo concluido a principios del mismo mes.

Limpió sus lágrimas, maldiciendo la tardanza del sistema judicial. Itachi no había estado ni un mes fuera de condena cuando las noticias de su deceso llegaron esta mañana.

Muy a su manera, Itachi había sido un héroe. No podía juzgarlo

Tuvo que guardar el aliento, habían preguntas que nunca podría responderse; Por ahora su deber era ayudar, no juzgarlo y permanecer a su lado, ¿Siquiera Sasuke la quería cerca? No podía detenerse a pensarlo, no cuando su corazón le decía una y otra vez que él necesitaba de ella.

Que ella podía sanarlo.

Había estado en anterioridad cerca del solitario departamento que Sasuke hacía llamar su hogar, pero nunca demasiado cerca. Era una morada sencilla de no más de una habitación, decorada de forma errática y colores fríos. A Sakura siempre le sorprendió que Sasuke viviese sólo en ese lugar desde los doce años, sin embargo el Uchiha siempre demostraba arreglárselas bien por su cuenta.

O eso había pensado.

La imagen era desgarradora a decir menos. Lo que una vez fue el pulcro y organizado piso hoy no era más que un montón de escombros desparramados, libros esparcidos y muebles rotos. Incluso la única foto que Sasuke conservaba de su familia yacía rota en un rincón, olvidada junto al resto promesas y sueños que nunca se cumplirían.

Encontró a Naruto sentado en el sofá, su cabeza reposando en el respaldo acolchado impedía que la sangre siguiera brotando de su nariz. El rubio la reconoció con ojos hinchados y una sonrisa triste, demasiado diferente al hiperkinético joven que solía ser cuando las cosas marchaban bien. A su lado Hinata, eterna enamorada del Uzumaki, limpiaba las heridas abiertas sin resultado aparente, murmurando una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien.

De Sasuke no había ni rastro.

— Sakura-chan ...— La rasposa voz de Naruto retumbó cual tambor en sus tímpanos, pero Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada buscando con la mirada al pelinegro como para inmutarse. — Él está bien, bueno, está mejor que yo, de veras.

La sonrisa zorruna del Uzumaki se vió interrumpida por una relampagueante ola de dolor en su rostro, había olvidado por completo la condición en la que se encontraba y en menos de unos segundos la sangre volvió a brotar de sus fosas nasales. Hinata abrió ambos ojos con preocupación y acercándose lentamente limpió los restos del líquido carmesí del rostro del rubio.

Si no fuera por la terrible situación, Sakura habría admitido lo tiernos que se veían juntos.

— Naruto-kun, puede estar rota, tenemos que llevarte al hospital — La chica de ojos perlados habló en un susurro, palpando lentamente el labio de Naruto con una toalla húmeda.

— No es nada. — Respondió en un débil murmuro

— Tiene razón, Naruto. — Irrumpió Sakura de un fuerte impulso, su mirada llena de angustia posada sobre el herido Uzumaki, — Tontos, ¿Qué es lo que hicieron? ¿Era necesario pelearse?

Los ojos del rubio la miraron lastimosos y cristalinos, supo entonces que el escenario le afectaba tanto como a ella. Obviamente no era necesario pelearse, pero dada la situación, ¿Habría tenido otra opción? Odiaba como esos dos sólo eran capaces de entenderse con fuerza bruta.

Naruto suspiró con fuerza, y aún algo atolondrado por la brutal golpiza que había recibido, dirigió su mirada hacia la Hyuga.

— Ah, Hinata, ¿Segura que puedes llevarme? — La muchacha de grandes ojos níveos asintió decidida, sin dar más señales que un fuerte apretón a la mano del Uzumaki, el cual cansado y perdido, le correspondió con suavidad.

Sakura vio como ambos se reincorporaron con fría calma, caminando lentamente hacia la entrada del departamento como si de eso dependiera sus vidas. Hinata se excusó a sabiendas que el rubio y la pelirosa tenían asuntos pendientes, con tierno sosiego le dijo que lo esperaría afuera y Sakura no pudo estar más agradecida con la actitud con la que la Hyuga manejaba las cosas.

Ojalá ella tuviese ese temple.

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó una vez supo que nadie más los escucharía. 

— Sakura-chan, deberías esperar, algo me dice que quiere estar solo. — El rubio llevó una mano a su hombro con autoridad.

Sorpresa fue la suya cuando la chica evitó su toque en un rápido movimiento. Aquellos ojos jade desafiantes lo miraron con total reproche, haciendo que un nudo volviera a formarse en su garganta y la ansiedad resolviese su estómago.

— ¿Esperar qué Naruto? Nos necesita. Tu sabes muy bien que en estos momentos no es bueno sentirse solo. — Le respondió bruscamente, alzando la voz lo más que la situación le permitía.

Ambos temían lo mismo, estaba claro. Durante todos sus años de amistad el Uchiha no había resultado ser el hombre más estable emocionalmente hablando(Muy para la sorpresa del resto,) y desde aquél incidente con el arma hace unos años atrás, los dos sabían que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de callar a sus demonios internos.

Incluso si eso significaba hacerse daño a sí mismo.

— Lo sé. Es sólo que… no parecía él. — Naruto resopló adolorido, observando tras su hombro hacia donde la pelea había tomado lugar, — Pensé que lo podía ayudar, ¿Sabes? Pero no me quería cerca. — Se acercó a ella, cuidando de bajar el volumen de su voz,— Siquiera pudo ver a Itachi más de una vez, siquiera pudo preguntarle algo.

El chico prosiguió a explicarle lo sucedido con parsimonia, sin escatimar ningún tipo de información por más dolorosa que supusiera. Señaló la única puerta hacia la habitación principal, en la cual el Uchiha se había encerrado una vez Hinata había aparecido para detener la pelea.

Sakura cerró los ojos detenidamente, pensando en cómo diablos iba a sacar a Sasuke de su premeditado escondite.

— Ve con ella, yo me encargaré. — Habló una vez el silencio fue demasiado, recordando que la enamorada de su amigo aún se encontraba a las afueras, esperándolo.

Qué daría ella por tal complicidad en su vida.

Naruto se alejó a paso lento, más antes de salir se giró en su dirección, sus expresivos ojos azules repletos del más puro miedo, terror a perder a quiénes consideraba muy por dentro, su familia.

—Sakura. Cuida de él

La pelirosa sonrió.

Siempre lo haría.

* * *

Debía admitir que dudó mucho en entrar a la habitación.

Claro que quería ayudarle, estar a su lado y consolarlo; más la idea de encontrarlo perdido y a la defensiva no hacía más que asustarla, ¿Cómo podría ayudar a quién no quería siquiera tenerla cerca? Siquiera quería pensar en las evidentes heridas que podría portar el Uchiha, no sabía si podría aguantar presenciar tal nivel de autodestrucción.

La idea de dejarlo por su cuenta hasta que la situación mejorara se veía muy tentadora.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura aplacó aquella pequeña voz en su mente que le advertía del peligro de la situación, y de un fuerte empujón forzó la puerta que daba hacia la habitación principal de Sasuke. Para su sorpresa todo se encontraba muy prolijo como costumbre, y a diferencia de la sala principal, Sakura podía apenas divisar rastros de la anterior pelea con el Uzumaki.

Frunció el ceño asustada al no encontrar ningún rastro del Uchiha en los alrededores, y llevando su cuerpo en dirección al balcón, le encontró sentado en el suelo, perdido y tenso.

— Ay, Sasuke, — No pudo evitar suspirar, desviando la mirada cuando sintió sus lagrimales llenarse de lágrimas.

— Sakura, — Pasados considerables segundos, le respondió en un hilo de voz rasposa y afligida.

Sakura sabía que presenciar tal fragilidad de parte del Uchiha era una rara proeza; Sasuke había construído una reputación fría e inalcanzable incluso para ella. Por lo que verlo en tal estado catatónico y sentimental le daba a entender la gravedad del asunto.

Lo ojeó con rapidez, asegurándose que su piel se encontrara tan prolija como siempre, carente de cortes y moretones. Sus ojos frenaron de golpe al encontrarse con sus nudillos, los cuales lucían ensangrentados e hinchados. El chico de cabellos azabache corrió sus manos apenas sintió la mirada en el acto del crimen.

Y es que Sasuke tenía esa tendencia a esconderse cuando sentía demasiado.

— No tienes porqué esconderte, Sasuke.— Excusó la chica, agachándose a la altura del susodicho, incorporándose con lentitud a su lado mientras una mano iba a descansar a su hombro,— Estoy acá.

Juró que lloraría, que se derrumbaría ahí mismo, ¡Diablos! ¡Debía mantener la compostura!

¿Por qué era tan difícil? Se acercó y le tocó con suavidad, asegurándose que podía estar tranquilo mientras ella estuviera a su lado. Pero no era suficiente; Quería abrazarlo, arrullarlo y transmitirle cada ápice de empatía en su cuerpo.

Quería sanarlo.

— Ah.— Respondió el Uchiha con desgano, sin siquiera pelear contra el suave agarre de la chica. Ya había estado anteriormente en esta situación y el tiempo le había hecho acostumbrarse a las súbitas expresiones de afecto en sus amigos, — ¿Y Naruto?

Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro, había olvidado en aquel corto lapso de tiempo la existencia del mundo a su alrededor. Abrazó sus piernas mientras se acomodaba mejor al lado del pelinegro, quejándose momentáneamente por el paradero del Uzumaki.

Debía llamarlo cuanto antes.

— Hinata se lo ha llevado.

Sasuke se giró con lentitud ante aquella aclaración, analizando lentamente la oración de la Haruno. Ya sabía él que esos dos eran más que simples amigos.

— Entiendo.

Sakura miró de soslayo las frías e inmutables facciones del Uchiha por primera vez esa tarde. Lo que una vez fueron sus penetrantes ojos negros se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos, claramente cansados de sollozar; sus expresiones duras se encontraban atontadas y en general daba la impresión de ser mucho mayor a los dieciséis años que apenas había cumplido.

Sintió un estrujón en su pecho, su instinto protector peleando cara a cara con la creciente ira que acumulaba en su estómago. Sasuke podía ser el hombre más bello que conocía, pero también era el más terco.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con creciente rabia, —¿Era necesario? ¿Golpearse?

Sasuke apretó ambos labios con fuerza, volviendo a cubrirse en profundo silencio por lo que parecían ser prolongados minutos.

— Hacía muchas preguntas, y yo no sabía las respuestas.

La pelirosa tragó saliva ante tal acotación, tomando consciencia del aún frágil estado del asunto. Decidió guardar silencio de inmediato, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza ante las innumerables preguntas que asomaban en su mente. Masajeo sus temples con mesura, aún algo aturdida.

Recordó entonces lo continuos que éstos momentos se habían vuelto entre ambos, momentos de cómplice silencio y larga reflexión, en los cuáles Sasuke se sumiría en profundo silencio mientras ella lo acompañaba sin siquiera chistar. No era que le molestara, no realmente; sin embargo no paraba de desear que el Uchiha fuése un poco más comunicativo con ella.

¿Acaso no había quedado claro que haría todo por su bienestar? ¡Diablos! ¿En qué momento su enamoramiento infantil se había convertido en algo tan profundo? 

Tan real.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, el cual tras tensarse levemente ante el súbito contacto, terminó por derretirse ante el toque de la Haruno. Sakura pudo jurar que sintió su rostro corresponderle. 

Así estuvieron por largos minutos, una espera que a Sakura se le hizo eterna y a Sasuke quizás demasiado corta. 

El susodicho frunció el ceño, y enderezandose sin romper el contacto, habló sin motivo aparente.

— Itachi solía llevarme al parque, de niño, en días como estos.— Añadió en un creciente murmullo, lo suficientemente potente para hacer que Sakura girara en su dirección, de esta forma observando el perfil de su rostro mientras dialogaban,— Solíamos jugar basquetbol, eso creo. Siempre me ganaba, era mucho más alto.

Lo observó bajo la tenue luz que les otorgaba las afueras del balcón; se veía confundido y aletargado, sus grandes ojos oscuros fijos en ningún lado aparente, extraviados en la órbita de la habitación. Sasuke, a pesar de siempre verse muy seguro de sí mismo, se encontraba claramente perdido dentro de sus pensamientos. A Sakura le daba la impresión de que el mismo Uchiha había olvidado los momentos vividos con su hermano y que el sólo hecho de recordarlos ahora le traía un enorme pesar a su corazón.

¿Cuántos años había vivido sumido en oscura venganza?

— Nunca me enseñó a hacer clavadas, siempre tenía algo que hacer.— Confesó nuevamente, ésta vez dirigiendo su mirada a sus propias manos, empuñandolas con fuerza. — Cuando ya estaba cansado me compraba dango y veíamos la puesta de sol.

— Eso suena maravilloso.— Dijo Sakura en un tenue timbre vocal.

— Lo odiaba, nunca me gustó el dango,— Irrumpió el pelinegro, llevando su potente mirada en dirección a la chica,— Ni el basquetbol, realmente,— Ahogó un suspiro, sus facciones relajándose al segundo.— Pero me gustaba estar con él.

Sakura se acercó a su figura en un casi maternal instinto, y apartando los largos mechones de cabello negro de su rostro, le inspeccionó con cuidado. Sasuke la miró de soslayo, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras suspiraba ante el cálido gesto.

— Entonces me habría gustado conocerlo.— Sakura respondió sonriente mientras su mano se escapaba hacia la suya, acariciando lentamente sus nudillos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y Sakura juró que se derretiría ahí mismo. Le encantaban esas sonrisas que sólo él guardaba para ella.

— Le habrías agradado.

Observando las delicadas facciones del Uchiha, Sakura recordó la frase que Kakashi-sensei había dicho en su último encuentro. Sin duda era difícil amar a alguien que estaba roto. 

Pero no imposible.

Retomaron su posición, el pelinegro dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Sakura, levemente relajado por las constantes caricias que la muchacha repartía por sus cabellos. Odiaba como estas situaciones siempre parecían repetirse entre ambos; buscaba refugio en ella desde los doce años, y a pesar de compartir silencios comprensivos y caricias erráticas, Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Y es que muy dentro de sí anhelaba estos momentos tan tortuosos, si es que le permitían recibir de su calor.

— Yo… No sé qué sentir. — Admitió, relamiendo sus labios tentativamente. 

Ella lo alejó en un suave vaivén, muy para su confusión. Y posicionándose frente a frente de su consternado rostro, lo agarró fuertemente de ambos hombros, murmurando,— Lo que sea que sientas, lo que sea que hagas, estaremos ahí para ayudarte.

Sakura trazó sus falanges por la espalda del Uchiha, arrullandolo en un inesperado y rígido abrazo. Sasuke siquiera se inmutó en corresponderle, como le era esperado; Pero no le importó, no en lo más mínimo, ella quería envolverlo en su comprensivo amor y asegurarle que a su lado, todo estaría bien.

Luego escuchó a Sasuke quejarse levemente, sin mesurar su increíble fuerza, Sakura comprendió que probablemente lo estaba asfixiando. Se excusó repetidas veces sin separar sus cuerpos por mucho tiempo.

El Uchiha sonrió apenado, lo más que su debilitado estado le permitía hacer. Acercando su frente a la suya, murmuró delicadas palabras, sus ojos escapando tentativamente hacia los delgados labios de Sakura.

— Eso suena molesto, — Él la observó con complicidad, esa palabra ya se había vuelto códice en su vocabulario,—Gracias.

En un movimiento lentamente tortuoso, Sakura acercó su frente a la suya, quedando así pocos centímetros uno del otro. Inspeccionó una vez más sus hinchados ojos, bajo la poca luz aún eran visibles las marcas bajo ellos, secos trazos que una vez marcaron sus lágrimas, su más grande dolor.

Le era raro, y es que usualmente el Uchiha la había alejado sin chistar, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarla a los ojos por más de veinte segundos. Sin embargo tenerlo cerca ahora y tan entregado a su persona, le hacía repensar las cosas a otro nivel, uno que jamás había imaginado que pasaría de esta forma. 

En un subidón de confianza inusual en ella, acercó sus labios hacia la mejilla del chico, rozando con sus labios el salado trazo de sus penas. 

Lentamente, con total suavidad y aprecio, demostrándole con cada movimiento lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Sorpresa fue la suya cuando el Uchiha no escapó ni rechazó el contacto, en su lugar respiró con fuerza, dejando que la pelirosa siguiera con el pequeño rastro de besos alrededor de su rostro. Cerró los ojos, intentando aplacar cualquier sentimiento de odio restante en su alma, entregándose al conforte momentáneo que su amor podía brindarle.

Al no ver respuesta negativa, Sakura siguió besándolo hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, allí esperó por su consentimiento con clara ansiedad, el corazón en su pecho latía por mil y juraba que en cualquier momento despertaría de aquel onírico momento. Le quería, y besarlo había sido su fantasía más grande desde niña, pero si el Uchiha no estaba preparado ella no tenía problema en esperarlo.

Podía esperar toda una vida si era necesario.

Pero no sería necesario; Sasuke, en un rápido movimiento giró el rostro en su dirección, atrapando sus expectantes labios con los suyos, rozándose con deliciosa y húmeda fricción. 

Siendo el primer beso de ambos, el movimiento no podía evitar ser errático y torpe; en más de algún momento Sasuke pudo jurar sentir los dientes de ambos chocar, y Sakura sentía que su respiración se acortaba con cada segundo que transcurría. Sin embargo para ellos fue perfecto, cálido y acogedor, capaz hacerles olvidar el caótico momento por el cual pasaban.

Y luego, el teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar.

Se alejó de su agarre consternada, intentando dramáticamente silenciar el aparato móvil que vibraba tras la fina tela de sus pantalones.— N-no es importante. — Se excusó, y al bloquear la pantalla no pudo evitar maldecir internamente.

Él por su parte la observó detenidos segundos, confundido y ligeramente molesto. No era algo que normalmente admitiría, pero el tener a la pelirosa cerca brindaba un gran alivio a su alma; La mera idea de que esta lo dejaría por su cuenta no hacía más que causarle una gran molestia en el pecho. 

Hoy no debía estar sólo. Claro, ahora se encontraba satisfecho y querido, pero en cuanto la chica cruzara el umbral de su puerta Sasuke sabía que él retomaría sus autodestructivas actividades.

— Debes irte, tienes cosas que hacer,— Habló con recelo y casi por inercia; refregando sus manos a pesar del gran ardor en estas. No podía verse dependiente, ni de ella ni de nadie.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? 

Al recordar las noticias de Itachi no pudo evitar cabecear hastiado, la idea de ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano en un último adiós no hacía más que darle náuseas. Odiaba los funerales, pero si él no hacía algo, ¿Entonces quién? Debía brindarle un entierro digno, era lo último que podía darle.

— También tengo cosas que hacer, — Respondió, preparándose mentalmente para las próximas horas. Probablemente debería recoger el cuerpo de las pertenencias de los Akatsuki, lidiar con los hombres que le alejaron a golpes de su hermano una y otra vez le hacía querer gritar. Se supone que iba a vivir con él, siquiera tuvo el tiempo de mudarse.

— ¿Ah? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije? — Para su sorpresa ella respondió de inmediato, una cálida sonrisa reemplazando su mirada de preocupación, rejuveneciendo el ambiente en su totalidad,— Estoy acá para ayudarte Sasuke, y no pienso dejarte solo por muy “molesta” que sea. Así que lo que sea que tengas que hacer, tendrás que hacerlo conmigo, — Agarró su mano impulsivamente, acariciando su fría extremidad con la suave superficie de su pulgar.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja mientras inspeccionaba el agarre cómplice, y Sakura pudo jurar que bajo toda esa aura de firmeza y virilidad, Sasuke sonreía tal como el niño de diez años que una vez en su infancia había conocido; Sin ningún ápice de malicia, venganza o depresión, sólo con el amor que un Uchiha podía brindar al mundo.

Reclinó su rostro contra el suyo, y en cómodo silencio pasaron los siguientes minutos observando las afueras de la ciudad, sus crecientes luces artificiales nacer ante el indetenible final de un día. La hora no importaba, ya tendría que inventar excusas, amarle resultó ser un trabajo de tiempo completo.

— Sakura. — Articuló con estima, sin separarse de su unión en ningún momento.

— Sasuke. — Respondió por cortesía, observando su aproblemado rostro por el reflejo de la ventana.

— Quédate. — Dijo esta vez mirándola a los ojos, su ceño arrugado implicando la seriedad de aquella petición; Sin embargo sus facciones se distendieron al momento en que la vio reír, y un mismo brillo esperanzador se apoderó de sus ojos.

— Siempre, Sasuke-kun. Siempre

Esa noche volvió a dormir a su lado, compartiendo cama, largas miradas e inexpertos roces; Y a pesar de que en ningún momento se propasaron más allá de amables caricias y suaves confesiones de amor, Sakura pudo jurar que por vez primera hacían el amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado en FF.net, lo he traído a AoE más que nada para probar la plataforma. Actualizaré en ambos cuando termine los capítulos.


End file.
